Untitled
by xXxLunaLovegoodxXx
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfiction so get over it.I suck at summries but read it and trust me, Its gonna be goodor at least my friend thought so!AU GWDM LLRW R&R rated teen just incase. And I cant spell worth a lick sorry.Theres a slight summary in chapter 2
1. Ginny's POV

**Ginnys POV:**

**I looked over my shoulder at the Ravenclaw table to see what that terrible noise was. But when I looked i noticed that is was my best mate, Luna Lovegood, Asleep, snoring..._snoring _of all the possible things to do in the middle of one of Dumbledore's speeches, she was asleep snoring. '_Why me?' _I thought. I got my wand out and inconspicuosly (sp?) charmed my napkin to go to Luna and wake her up. It got over there and started rapping Luna smartly over the head to wake her up...didnt work. So then my great invention started to _yell_ right in Luna's ear and it echod all over the hall and unfortunatly it caught Dumbledore's attention and he faded away from his speech and look straight at me. "Miss Weasley." He said smiling with a twinkle in his eye. "Please come here!" The slytherins started to boo and some started to whisper of what he was going to do to me. "Shhh!" Dumble said. "Miss Weasley," He whispered to me and crouched to where his sparkling blue eyes met mine. "That was an _Extrordinary _spell that you have just preformed." He was smiling at me and I started to feel nausious. "Well, sir...I only learned it from fred and george..._ they _came up with it." i said honestly. He simply sent me back to my seat and started on the lecture again once i sat down. When i sat down I sat beside of my brother and Harry blushing redder than my hair. "Ohmigosh That was _so_ Embarrising!" Ron merely laughed at me. "That was'nt embarrising! That was hilarious!" I glared at him, and he sunk back into his seat knowing that I might go off on him. I got up out of my seat and grabbed the back of Lunas shirt pulling her into the Entrance hall and up the stairs. "Ohmigosh!" I said finally getting to our destination."That was soooo embarrising!" Luna, who had just woken up, had a dazed and confused look in her eyes and i sent her off to her common room and I went up to mine.**

**I was sitting there on the couch watching the fire as usual when every single Stinking Gryffindor walked into the common room talking and laughing...mainly at me...but I didnt really care at his point. I got tired of all the chit-chat and walked into my dorm room and tryed to go to sleep. When that plan didnt work I waited until everyone fell asleep (which happend to be quite a while) and walked outside to the courtyard by the lake and bumbed into someone, _hard_ and fell flat on my back onto the ground. When I looked up I saw a big mass of blonde hair. _'Draco...Holy Crap!...He is really, really hot!'_ I thought. _'Ginevra Molly Weasley! Pull yourself together!...This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about!'_ When I finally got over my shock I realized he was staring at me, and, it wasn't really at me he was staring at. He was staring at my eyes. Wich was kindof unnerving, but, pleseant at the same time. I actually liked it, but if I let him keep this up, he might notice that i think he's cute. _'Hurry Ginny think!' _I told myself. "Erm...Draco...Hello?" _'Oh snap!'_ I thought to myself. _'I called him draco! Wrong move!'_ He snapped himself out of it and shook his head. "What do you want Weaslette?" He smirked. **


	2. AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N:**

**I swear I will _try_ and update as much as possiblle but with school and everything its slightly hard for a 13-year-old to kep it up!...Please forgive me for forgetting the authors note and disclaimer on the first chapter! I swear it'll appear!...Please tell me what you think of this!**

**Kelsierayne**


	3. Still Ginny's POV

_**A/N: Okay...Yola People! This is my 2nd chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I own diddly...The only things I own on this whole page are my username my story the inhaler Luna used and the word yola!_**

**Still Ginny's POV:**

**"What do you want weaslette?" He smirked. "Nothing Malfoy!" I frowend. "God watch were your going will you?" I stormed off. _'First he stares at me...Then he insults me!' _I thought. I got back to my dorm room and fell asleep fast, but unlucky for me beacuse it was half an hour before I usually have to get up. Rikki,another girl from my year came over to my bed and shook me to try and get me up. "Bugger Off!" I mumbled into my pillow. "Alright but your gonna be late Gin!" She frowned when I didnt move and stormed off to the great hall for breakfast. I finnaly(sp?) got out of my bed and stumbled into the shower.**

**I got downstairs to the great hall and once again sat down beside harry and across from my brother to eat breakfast. I finnaly(sp?) caught the flying bowl that was hovering around in circles above my head and started to eat it. "Whats your problem Gin? You seem," Ron paused for a moment to think and said. "Testy!" I glared at him but it didnt seem to faze him this time. He merely kept on talking about my mood swings and gave him a nice little hand gesture, and stormed out. I could hear Nearly Headless Nick Saying. "You show all the sensitivity(sp?) of a blunt axe!" And went through him so he could continue his journey. I got to the entrance hall and felt someone hit into me as though they were trying to knock me down. "Malfoy!" I warned. "If thats you again I swear!-" But then I realized it was my best friend Luna Lovegood coming to get me to go to Tranfiguration. "Malfoy?" She said straightening herself out. "Whats malfoy got to do with anything?" She laughed a little bit and then she squinted up her face like she was going to hurl. "You and him dont hae anything going do you?" She said slowly trying not to sound mean just incase we were, WHICH WE WERE'NT! I looked disgusted. "Ew! No...Why would you be thinking like that?" Luna sighed in releaf(Sp?). "Whew! Thats a releaf(Sp?)!" I frowned. "Why...What _would_ you do If I _was_ with him?" I was starting to get mad. This just was'nt my day...I started walking up the stairs to transfiguration before Luna got the chance to talk to me. "Gin!" She shouted at me catching up with me. "What?" I asked fircely turning around to see her getting her inhaler out and taking a couple of puffs out of it. (A/N:I know, I know Luna doesnt have asthma but you have no clue whats to be coming up later in this story now do you? nope nope nope) "Your acting wierd today Gin...Have you taken your medicen(A/N I cant spell today ither so suck it up!) Today?" I looked at her funny. "Luna, I dont take medicene hun." I patted her shoulder and nodded my head while she was let there standing confused. **


End file.
